1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strapping head assembly, and more particularly to a strapping head assembly for a wrapping machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A wrapping machine is used to strap objects or packages with straps and substantially comprises a base and a strapping head assembly around which a strap roll is mounted. The strapping head assembly is rotatably mounted on the base, the strap of the strap roll will be released from the strapping head assembly to strap objects.
To fit with different straps with different thicknesses, the strapping head assembly is adjustable in tightening strength provided to the straps. However, structure of a conventional strapping head assembly is complicated, to adjust the conventional strapping head assembly for different tightening strengths is difficult and laborious.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a strapping head assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.